Volturi Origins
by Clochette6334
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais posé la question de l'origine des Volturi ? Et s'ils avaient fait parti du peuple qui a dominé pendant longtemps l'histoire du monde. Petite fiction dans la Rome républicaine de l'Antiquité.


**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur les Volturi pour le concours ATAM de Pichou1490 et emy299. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympathique de faire remonter leurs origines à des personnages ayant réellement existé. Les noms de Caius, Marcus puis Aro seront donc des vrais noms d'illustres citoyens romains et je m'efforcerais de respecter au maximum le contexte historique. Il n'y aura que trois chapitres à cette fiction. J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas et que vous aurez du plaisir à me lire. J'ai préféré la mettre en rating M par rapport à certains passages un peu sanglant.**

* * *

><p>216 av. J.-C., Cannes, Italie.<p>

Il allait enfin le voir ce chef carthaginois craint de tous les romains. Rencontrer Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar Barca, quel général, quel consul n'avait pas rêvé de se retrouver face à face avec lui. Cependant, personne n'aurait aimé que ça se passe ainsi. Lui, Caius Terentius Varro, consul de Rome, était vaincu au pied de celui qui avait humilié le peuple désigné par Jupiter. Il y avait encore du sang sur sa tunique et son armure. Il avait perdu son casque dans la bataille. Une bataille ? Finalement non pas vraiment ! Un carnage serait plus exacte. Et il était à l'origine de ce carnage. Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté Paul Emile, dont le corps gisait là, quelque part dehors. Il entendait les cris des hommes agonisant ou demandant grâce. Mais ni Hannibal, ni aucun de ses généraux n'étaient enclin à laisser la vie sauve à ses hommes. Il attendait donc là ,à genoux, qu'on vienne lui ôter la vie à lui aussi. Les hommes du carthaginois riaient entre eux et lui laissaient des regards sauvages et sadiques. Enfin, le silence se fit dans la tente. On venait d'entrer. Un homme grand, au teint blafard et aux yeux rouges s'assit devant lui. A Rome, on décrivait Hannibal comme un monstre pour effrayer les enfants. Aucun homme adulte ne croyait à ce qu'on racontait. Et pourtant c'était vrai, il vous glaçait d'horreur et d'effroi quand il entrait dans une pièce. Il n'avait rien ... Caius n'en croyait pas ses pensées ... Il n'avait rien d'humain. Hannibal. Le serviteur de Baal. Ce dieu païen que les égyptiens appellent Seth. L'associé d'Ishtar, déesse de la guerre, garante de l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Certains augures à Rome lui avait fait parvenir de vieux textes de l'époque des rois. Romulus avait du combattre des êtres non-humains bien qu'en ayant la forme. Caius n'y avait pas prêté d'attention. Ce n'était que des légendes de matrones apeurées. Pourtant devant lui prenaient forme les descriptions des vieux textes des augures. Hannibal se rapprocha de lui, son souffle froid glaça l'échine du consul romain.

_« - Tu sais qui je suis ? Mais sais-tu ce que je suis ? »_

Comment Caius aurait-il pu deviner ? Alors il sentit une peine douloureuse dans son cou, puis une brûlure qui parcourait chaque centimètre de son corps. Il lui semblait mourir. Alors qu'il agonisait sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, il n'entendit que la voix d'Hannibal murmurer à son oreille :

_« - Bienvenue mon frère. »_

215 av. J.-C. Rome, Italie

Athenodora s'inquiétait pour son époux. Lui qui avait été un homme politique brillant et influent, lui qui avait aidé Rome plus d'une fois, qui était un général hautement apprécié, ne sortait plus que la nuit, faisant de longue ballade dans les rues de Rome. Il avait pourtant été accueillit avec bienveillance par ses collègues du Sénat. Mais les Dieux seuls savaient ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant sa captivité dans le camp de ce monstre d'Hannibal. Même dans leur domus, il n'était plus le même. Autrefois, il partageait sa couche maintenant, il la fuyait. Alors cette nuit-là, elle avait décidé de le suivre. Elle avait mis la robe d'une servante et avait voilé son visage. Elle faisait route vers la Subura, quartier des putains. Aucune femme respectable ne devait être vu dans un tel quartier. Mais elle devait savoir si c'était une de ces disciples de Vénus qui éloignait d'elle son époux. Elle le vit se tapir dans l'ombre et attendre. Elle s'arrêta également. Une putain venait de sortir avec les pièces que venait de lui remettre son dernier client. Elle s'attendait à ce que son époux quémande les faveurs de la fille mais ce qu'elle vit lui ôta tout envie de respirer. Caius venait d'attraper la fille par le cou et la tira vers lui, se jetant sur elle par terre. Elle entendit les cris de douleur de la fille. Elle se rapprocha et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa. Son mari avait la bouche pleine du sang de la malheureuse.

_« - Caius ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- Va-t-en femme, ne me regarde pas car je suis devenu serviteur de Pluton. »_

Caius aurait préférer éviter à son épouse de connaître sa triste condition. Il était le serviteur du royaume des morts. Il vit sa femme courir pour rentre dans leur domus. Il continua de vider la pauvre malheureuse de son sang pour étancher sa soif. Puis il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours depuis qu'il était rentré. Il traina le corps jusqu'au Tibre et le jeta dans l'eau depuis le Pont Sulpicius. Il resta là un moment à regarder le corps flotter puis disparaître dans l'eau. Comment pouvait-il annoncer à son épouse que sa vie était désormais finit. Que Hannibal lui avait pris jusqu'à sa condition d'homme, qu'il était esclave de pulsions destructrices. Que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il voulait la saigner. Pourtant après ce qu'elle avait vu, il devait lui expliquer. Il rentra donc chez lui. Il trouva son épouse allongé dans ce qui avait été leur cubiculum. Il tenta de se rapprocher mais l'appel du sang était très fort. Il resta donc à l'écart dans l'ombre.

_« - Je ne voulais pas que tu vois._

_- Voir quoi Caius ? Que tu n'es plus un homme ? Que t'as donc fait cet Hannibal pour te détruire ainsi ? Caius où est passé l'homme que j'avais épousé ?_

_- Il est mort à Cannes mais pas sur le champ de bataille. Hannibal n'est pas un homme. C'est le serviteur de Baal. Il vit depuis longtemps et pourtant il ne vieillit pas. Il perpétue des massacres sur son passage pour s'abreuver du sang des vaincus. Notre nation n'a pas à craindre ses désirs de conquête mais sa soif de sang. Et il a fait de moi un des siens ..._

_- Baal ? Ce seigneur de la mort ... Ce dieu mauvais ... Que Jupiter nous vienne en aide ... Mais que veux-tu dire par un des siens ?_

_- Je suis comme lui ... et Jupiter n'y peut rien ! Je dois moi aussi m'abreuver de sang pour survivre. Je ne peux me montrer au reste du monde car Hélios qui voit tout révèle ma véritable nature. »_

Alors qu'il parlait, le soleil faisait apparaître ses premiers rayons. Caius se déplaça alors vers l'ouverture et sa peau se mit à briller. Sa femme étouffa de ses mains une exclamation de stupeur. Si son mari devait être ainsi alors elle aussi partagerait sa peine. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

_« - En tout lieu où tu es Gaius que moi je sois Gaia. Laisse moi partager ton fardeau. Laisse moi devenir ce que tu es._

_- Tu ignores ce que tu demandes femme !_

_- Au contraire. Qui mieux que moi qui t'ai épousé à quinze ans pourrait mieux te connaître. Ne traverse pas cet âge tout seul et laisse-moi venir avec toi ... »_

Caius grogna. Égoïstement, il se pencha sur son épouse et planta sa mâchoire dans son cou. Le goût du sang chaud l'enivra pourtant il recula, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa femme se tordit alors de douleur devant lui. Il n'était plus seul à Rome porteur de l'étrange maladie de Baal.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite je l'espère viendra vite avec l'apparition d'un autre des Volturi ...<strong>


End file.
